


sophomore slump (or comeback of the crayons)

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Lots of Cursing, M/M, sorry for this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete/patrick: the “i hated you in the first grade and now you’re back in town and wow you look really good” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	sophomore slump (or comeback of the crayons)

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't written in.... a while. but, i love pete and patrick and i love aus. just a warning for like A LOT of cursing because what teenager doesn't curse like there's no tomorrow, and the mention of a character masturbating but it's not really in detail, like at all

“hey settle down! everyone, we have a new transfer student coming in today from new york city, just catch him up and show him how to use the calculators” patrick’s math teacher exclaimed, running her hands through her hair and resting her head on her desk. who could blame her, that class was unbearable

the first thought that came into young sophomore patrick stumph’s head was “who the fuck transfers in the middle of the school year?” followed by a very classy “i hope he’s hot though”

what? who could blame him? especially since all of his friends had somewhat found partners, and yeah, dating in high school was lame…. but he would be lying if he didn’t want someone who he could discuss music with until 4 in the morning and kiss everyday before class and oh my god, the new kid probably wasn’t gay what are you thinking patrick.

he turned around to talk to his best friend, brendon urie, who was texting ryan ross from across the room

“have you seen the new kid?”

he shook his head and turned to gabe saporta, who grinned and nodded “he’s really cool! you guys will like him, he has a good taste in music and respects taylor swift”

they all nodded. yes, respecting taylor swift was important, regardless of liking her music or not.

just as he was about to ask another question (seriously, anything to get out of doing logarithms) he heard the door open and his jaw dropped

to say that the new kid was hot was an understatement. and ok, maybe the way he looked and the way he dressed would look ridiculous on anyone else, but it suit him. he was wearing a red hoodie with some sort of heart/bat symbol on it and definitely wearing girl jeans, seriously. his brown eyes were outlined by eyeliner and god it should be illegal to let this guy to wear eyeliner. illegal. his red bangs were brushed in front of his face, almost covering his eyes, and he carried his binders in his somewhat muscular arms.

“geez patrick, you’re practically salivating” joe trohman snickered from a row down. he looked down and muttered “am not”

“class, this is peter wentz” “actually, i prefer pete” “ok class, this is pete. go back to your equations! there should be a seat right next to patrick, patrick please your hand”

and in that moment, patrick’s heart dropped. peter lewis kingston wentz III, his mortal enemy. he reluctantly raised his hand, and pete walked towards the empty desk and fuck are you serious right now you didn’t have so good doing that

“’sup guys. hey gabe” pete said, as patrick just glared at him. brendon introduced himself but patrick just kept glaring at him. how dare pete wentz even be NEAR him or be friends with his friends

“dude what the fuck?” pete asked once patrick had been glaring for a while, as gabe and brendon looked on curiously. anything to not do those equations.

patrick was taken aback. did… did this motherfucker really forget who he was??

“it’s patrick stumph” he said, as pete grinned that devil grin of his

“stumpy! holy shit! what, you still mad about the crayons or somethin’?”

“don’t call me stumpy!” he started to say, as pete just shrugged and said conversationally to brendon and gabe

“aw man, who knew stumpy would grow up to be hot? angry is a good look on you”

patrick started sputtering as pete cackled, his head leaning back and god patrick wanted to slit his throat so bad. or mark his throat with his mouth and call him his.

brendon and gabe looked at each other, before asking “crayons?”

once patrick had recovered, he went back to glaring, his “blue with a yellow circle around the pupil, they’re not green but thank you for the compliment!” eyes boring into pete’s and fuck if he didn’t think pete’s brown eyes were beautiful

“in first grade, the devil and i-“ cue more laughing from pete “-used to sit next to each other and we had to work on a project. and i brought in my new pack of 64 crayons, 64 CRAYON PACK YOU MOTHERFUCKER-“

the math teacher looked up “patrick! keep it down or i’ll give you a referral!”

he lowered his voice as brendon and gabe leaned in to hear him better

“it was a 64 pack of crayons with the little sharpener at the back! that shit was gold! if you had that, you were the coolest kid in school. and you know what he does?-“

“i didn’t steal them! jesus christ!”

“don’t take the lord’s name in vain” dallon weekes hissed out of nowhere, turning around to glare at the boys. he was weird.

“yes you did! i go up to use the bathroom after we finish the project, which by the way, i even let pete who had the lame ass 8 pack of crayons use some of the crayons, and then it’s gone! and pete is nowhere to be seen!”

“i didn’t steal them!”

“did too!”

brendon just stared at them, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses before saying in a slow voice

“so you’re bitter about an event that happened almost 10 years ago?”

patrick sighed, and it was pete’s turn to glare at patrick. “it was more complicated than that! it was a 64 pack of crayons! 64 pack! with the sharpener! i paid for it with my allowance money! in the first grade!”

pete rolled his eyes “i told you, i didn’t take your precious-“ and mocking patrick’s voice “-64 pack of crayons! with the sharpener!”

patrick just turned back to his work “whatever you say”

was it childish to be upset over a pack of crayons? maybe. but now, when he heard pete’s name, he just saw his crazy awesome eyes and cute voice and annoyingly large teeth and GOD you cant crush on your mortal enemy patrick!

he just listened to pete and gabe discuss david bowie, and he wanted to join the conversation so bad and fuck pete really knew his bowie but patrick wasn’t going to risk anything.

so it didn’t help with he was jacking off later that night, listening to david bowie and picturing pete on his knees in front of him.

***

the next day before school, while he was walking, he heard a somewhat familiar voice call his name. pulling out his headphones, patrick turned around and there he was, with that stupid smile on his face

“hey stumpy! i guess we walk the same way, huh?”

patrick just rolled his eyes and nodded, trying to hide his growing smile. looking someone in the eye after you had the best orgasm of your life thinking about fucking that same person until they couldn’t walk properly, well…

“yeah seems like it”

they walked for a couple of minutes in silence, pete humming a melody he didn’t know and patrick with his headphones on the lowest volume, in case pete said anything else.

“so i kind of got you something” pete said, as patrick glanced at him.

“what?”

pete paused, and knelt on the dirty ground (patrick had to look away. pete on his knees wasn’t something he had to see at the moment) and opened his bag. and pulled out a pack of 64 crayons

“what the fuck?” patrick asked, as pete came back up, and handed it to him. it was brand new, with vibrant colors and holy shit was that periwinkle he saw on the box

“you probably won’t ever believe me, but i really didn’t steal your crayons, patrick. but anyways, i hope you’ll take this as an apology” he said, shifting from one foot to another  
patrick gulped, and nodded, taking the pack “thanks pete, i really appreciate it. and hey this one has a little sharpener at the back as well”

pete gave him a small smile and nodded “mmhmm… so, hug?”

patrick shrugged as pete pulled him in for a monster hug and whispered in his ear “you look really good today, by the way”

he got chills down his spine and laughed nervously, gripping onto the 64 pack of crayons tightly. fuck.


End file.
